pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt McDonald
Walter Robert McDonald (born July 18, 1934) is an American poet and academic.Texas Tech University Press - The Waltz He Was Born For: An Introduction to the Writing of Walt McDonaldWalter McDonald: An Inventory of His Papers, 1945-2003 and undated, at the Southwest Collection/Special Collections LibraryWalt McDonald - Abilene Christian University Life McDonald was born in Lubbock, Texas. After graduating from Abilene Christian University and serving in the United States Air Force in Vietnam, McDonald earned a Ph.D. from the University of Iowa. Before joining the faculty at Texas Tech, he was a pilot in the Air Force, and also taught at the Air Force Academy. Some of his experiences as a pilot are reflected in his verses. He has published more than 1,900 poems in literary magazines including American Poetry Review, The American Scholar, The Atlantic, First Things, JAMA (Journal of the American Medical Association), London Review of Books, New York Review of Books, and Poetry.Walt McDonald, HonorSquadrons.com. Web, Nov. 23, 2014. . In May 2002, he retired from Texas Tech University as Paul Whitfield Horn Professor of English and poet in residence. Recognition McDonald has received 6 awards from the Texas Institute of Letters, including the Lon Tinkle Memorial Award for Excellence Sustained Throughout a Career, in 2000. 4 of his books have won Western Heritage Awards from the National Cowboy Hall of Fame, including Whatever the Wind Delivers: Celebrating West Texas and the Near Southwest, with archival photos selected by Janet Neugebauer from Tech's Southwest Collection. In August, 2000, he was appointed the Poet Laureate of Texas for 2001. Publications Poetry *''Caliban in Blue, and other poems''. Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 1976. *''Anything, Anything''. Seattle, WA: L'Epervier Press, 1980. *''Burning the Fence''. Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 1981. *''The Flying Dutchman''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1987. *''Rafting the Brazos''. . Denton, TX: University of North Texas Press, 1988. *''After the Noise of Saigon''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1988. *''Night Landings: Poems''. New York: Harper, 1989. *''The Digs in Escondido County''. Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 1991. *''All That Matters: The Texas plains in photographs and poems'' (with photos from the Southwest Collection). Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 1992. *''Where Skies are Not Cloudy''. Denton, TX: University of North Texas Press, 1993. *''Counting Survivors''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1995. *''Blessings the Body Gave''. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1998. *''All Occasions''. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 2000. *''Whatever the Wind Delivers: Celebrating west Texas and the near Southwest'' (with photos from the Southwest Collection). Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 1999. *''Climbing the Divide''. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 2003. *''Great Lonely Places of the Plains'' (photos by Wyman Meinzer). Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 2003. *''At Thousand Miles of Stars.'' Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 2004. *''Faith is a Radical Master: New and selected poems''. Abilene, TX: Abilene Christian University Press, 2005. Short fiction *''A Band of Brothers: Stories from Vietnam''. Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 1989. Edited *''A Catch-22 Casebook (edited with Frederick Kiley). New York: Crowell, 1973. *''Texas Stories and Poems (edited with James P. White). Dallas, TX: Texas Center for Writers Press, 1978. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Walt McDonald, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 23, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Two poems by Walter McDonald. *Walt McDonald profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Walter McDonald b. 1934 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Walter McDonald at Amazon.com ;About * Walt McDonald - Abilene Christian University * Texas Tech University Press - The Waltz He Was Born For: An introduction to the writing of Walt McDonald ;Etc. * Author papers at Southwest Collection/Special Collections Library, Texas Tech University Category:American poets Category:Texas Tech University faculty Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:Poets Laureate of Texas Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets